


To be with you

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: L'amore non ha fine [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon Divergence- Season 05, Introspection, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: La mia OS è la prima di una serie di storie in cui intendo riscrivere a modo mio la quinta stagione di Vikings (come sempre salvando personaggi e inventandomi una OTP di sana pianta!), in modo più leggero, positivo e ironico. Nella mia versione, dunque, Hvitserk decide di raggiungere Ubbe e gli altri nel Wessex dopo che Ivar ha perso del tutto il cervello e scopre che il fratello e gli altri hanno rapito il Principe Aethelred per cercare di fare un accordo con lui. Dapprima scettico, sarà proprio Hvitserk a contribuire a convincere Aethelred... e quindi tra i due nascerà un legame (ecco qua la mia "strana coppia"!). Grazie a chi vorrà leggere questa mia nuova serie di deliri!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV "Vikings".
Relationships: Hvitserk/Aethelred
Series: L'amore non ha fine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941268
Kudos: 3





	To be with you

**To be with you**

_No time to pay  
What's right in my life  
No time for mercy  
Nobody can tell me what I should think_

_Everybody can die for love  
I have never felt something so strong  
Life is is a lie that I only use  
To be with you!_

_(“To be with you” – Temperance)_

Hvitserk era sinceramente convinto di aver assistito alla scena più assurda della sua vita quando il fratello Ivar, convinto dalla sua sposa altrettanto psicopatica Freydis, si era autoproclamato nuovo dio e aveva allestito un sacrificio umano per festeggiare… Questa ulteriore follia, dopo il crudele e immotivato assassinio della povera Margrethe, l’aveva indotto a prendere finalmente la saggia decisione di allontanarsi da quel fratello omicida e squilibrato e a imbarcarsi per il Wessex, dove avrebbe ritrovato il resto della famiglia.

Eppure, quando si era ritrovato davanti Bjorn e gli altri ed era venuto a sapere cosa avevano fatto, cosa stavano facendo e cosa si accingevano a fare, era giunto alla triste conclusione che tutti i suoi familiari avevano perduto il senno e che lui era rimasto l’unico a tentare di ragionare lucidamente!

Tanto per cominciare, Lagertha non aveva trovato di meglio da fare che diventare l’amante di Heahmund… ma sul serio? Uno dei cristiani e, ancora peggio, un vescovo guerriero.

Bjorn pareva aver accettato una sorta di alleanza con il Re del Wessex, Alfred (aveva forse dimenticato che quello era il nipote di Re Ecbert, l’uomo che aveva fatto uccidere il loro padre Ragnar?).

Per non parlare di Ubbe e Torvi che si erano talmente _affratellati_ con il già nominato Re Alfred da pensare seriamente di farsi battezzare e diventare cristiani…

Infine, come se tutto ciò non fosse sufficiente, Bjorn e gli altri avevano rapito il Principe Aethelred e adesso lo tenevano in ostaggio nella loro abitazione!

Il Principe non sembrava nemmeno preoccupato più di tanto: era seduto su una sedia della stanza e aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena, ma pareva che fosse più per far scena che per altro, visto che lui non si dibatteva, non cercava di scappare o di ribellarsi, insomma non faceva niente di tutto quello che normalmente fanno le persone rapite. Si limitava a guardare con una certa qual curiosità il gruppo di uomini (e donne) del Nord che sembravano avere le idee molto meno chiare di quanto volessero dare a intendere.

“Sono scappato da Kattegat per non avere più a che fare con quel folle di Ivar, vengo qui e scopro che voi avete fatto _cosa_? Avete rapito il Principe dei Sassoni, il fratello del Re! La pazzia di Ivar è forse contagiosa?” protestò dunque Hvitserk.

“Il vescovo Heahmund ha detto…” cominciò a spiegare Ubbe, ma il fratello lo interruppe, ancora più allibito.

“Ah, perché adesso noi prendiamo ordini dal vescovo Heahmund? La situazione è peggiore di quanto temessi…”

“No, non prendiamo affatto ordini da lui” intervenne Lagertha in tono deciso. “Se ci lasciassi finire di parlare, Hvitserk, forse riusciremmo a spiegarti. Heahmund, qualche sera fa, ha detto che i nobili e buona parte della chiesa sassone stanno cospirando per uccidere Re Alfred e mettere Aethelred al suo posto, ma non sapeva ancora se anche il Principe fosse d’accordo con loro. Bjorn e Ubbe lo hanno spiato e, ieri sera, lo hanno visto uscire avvolto in un mantello per recarsi a un incontro con questi nobili. Appena è uscito da lì, lo hanno catturato e portato qui.”

“Per proteggere il vostro nuovo amico Re Alfred, certo. Che ci importa delle lotte di potere tra i sassoni? Che si ammazzino pure tra loro, almeno si indeboliranno e sarà tanto meglio per noi. No?” obiettò Hvitserk, sempre più convinto di essere l’unico a mantenere ancora un po’ di sanità mentale in tutta quella famiglia.

“Non mi sembra che uno che ha seguito Ivar e che ha combattuto contro suo fratello dovrebbe fare tanto il difficile” commentò Bjorn, caustico. “Comunque no, non vogliamo proteggere il Re e non siamo suoi amici. Abbiamo rapito il Principe Aethelred per salvargli la vita.”

Hvitserk trasecolò.

“Allora siamo amici del Principe? Continuo a non capire… perché ci schieriamo in questa lotta di successione? Sono i nostri nemici, è meglio che siano divisi al loro interno, è tanto semplice!”

“Aethelred potrebbe aiutarci a riconquistare Kattegat” dichiarò Lagertha.

“E perché dovrebbe farlo?”

“Perché, appunto, gli abbiamo salvato la vita” concluse Ubbe, con l’aria di chi spiega cose ovvie a un deficiente.

“Questo è ciò che dite voi” intervenne il Principe, aprendo bocca per la prima volta da quando era stato catturato e legato. “Io so soltanto che ero stato convocato ad un incontro con alcuni nobili che, in effetti, volevano veramente deporre mio fratello Alfred e incoronare me al suo posto. Mi hanno chiesto di partecipare alla loro cospirazione e io ho rifiutato, poi sono uscito dal luogo dell’incontro e qualcuno mi ha messo un sacco in testa, mi ha legato e mi ha condotto qui di peso. Perché mai dovrei pensare che voi vogliate salvarmi la vita? A me pare che, al contrario, mi abbiate fatto prigioniero e potreste essere voi a uccidermi. In fondo siamo avversari, ho combattuto contro di voi, che motivo avreste di volermi in vita?”

“Te l’abbiamo già detto” Bjorn iniziava ad essere un tantino spazientito… “Ci serve il tuo esercito per riconquistare Kattegat!”

“Perché l’esercito sassone dovrebbe unirsi agli invasori?” obiettò Aethelred.

“Questa sarebbe la soluzione migliore per tutti, vichinghi e sassoni” disse Lagertha. “E’ stato proprio il vostro vescovo Heahmund ad aiutarci a venire in Inghilterra per sfuggire a Ivar che voleva ucciderci. Se tu ci aiutassi a sconfiggerlo, noi potremmo tornare alle nostre case e qui resterebbero soltanto coloro che desiderano vivere in pace, coltivando le terre che tuo fratello ha concesso. Non ci sarebbero più guerre.”

Aethelred ascoltava attento, poi scosse il capo.

“Non sarebbe una soluzione. A questo punto, non siete voi il problema” replicò. “Il Re mio fratello vi ha concesso le terre dell’Anglia Orientale in cambio della vostra protezione contro gli altri razziatori che vengono dalla Danimarca, dalla Norvegia o da chissà dove. Avete un accordo con lui e siete tenuti a rispettarlo.”

“Non siamo affatto contenti di questo accordo!” reagì Bjorn. “Noi non siamo contadini, non ci interessa la terra e non ci piace dover sottostare ad un Re cristiano!”

“Se è per questo, la maggior parte dei nobili del Wessex non è affatto contenta di avervi qui ed è proprio questa la ragione per cui vogliono detronizzare mio fratello” ribatté Aethelred, per nulla intimidito. “Loro vogliono un Re guerriero che combatta contro gli invasori, ma non hanno capito… non basta sconfiggere un esercito, questo lo aveva già fatto mio padre quando vi aveva battuti. Ma per una battaglia che vinciamo, per un esercito che sconfiggiamo, sbarcano altri tre, quattro eserciti a razziare le nostre terre. Quando voi siete arrivati in Inghilterra, io stavo combattendo contro i Danesi. Poi ci sono i Norvegesi, e magari prima o poi arriveranno anche i Franchi… Non c’è fine e non ci sarà mai la pace.”

Hvitserk rimase colpito dal tono rassegnato del Principe e, per la prima volta, cominciò a pensare che, forse, Bjorn e gli altri non avevano avuto una così pessima idea a rapirlo per ottenere il suo aiuto. Tuttavia, se volevano veramente che Aethelred li aiutasse, dovevano trovare un modo più efficace per convincerlo. Non doveva essere una costrizione quanto piuttosto un accordo tra pari, un’alleanza vera e propria.

“Potremmo rimanere a discutere così per ore senza risolvere niente” disse. “Il vero problema è che il Principe Aethelred non si fida di noi. Dobbiamo dirgli la verità. _Tutta_ la verità.”

“Ma gli abbiamo detto la verità” contestò Ubbe. “Se lui non ci crede che possiamo fare?”

“Non abbiamo mentito e non abbiamo secondi fini” ribadì Lagertha. “Vogliamo che il Principe guidi il suo esercito al nostro fianco per aiutarci a sconfiggere Ivar e riconquistare Kattegat, è lì che vogliamo regnare. Chi deciderà di restare nelle terre dell’Anglia Orientale, invece, rispetterà l’accordo con Re Alfred e proteggerà l’Inghilterra dalle razzie di altri invasori.”

“Non era a questo che mi riferivo” riprese Hvitserk. “Io parlavo della verità sul Principe stesso, sulla sua famiglia e su quello che potrà accadergli se decide di non aiutarci e di tornare alla reggia.”

Un silenzio totale calò nella stanza e tutti gli occhi si puntarono sul giovane vichingo.

“Di che parli?” domandò infine Ubbe.

“Quando sono partito da Kattegat, dopo le ultime stravaganze di Ivar, non sono venuto subito qui, volevo prima vedere con i miei occhi come stavano le cose. Ultimamente ho preso… beh, alcune decisioni sbagliate e questa volta volevo essere certo di fare la cosa giusta” spiegò Hvitserk. “Perciò ho aspettato qualche giorno prima di presentarmi a voi e, nel frattempo, mi sono guardato un po’ intorno.”

“Insomma ci hai spiato” tagliò corto Bjorn.

“Se è così che lo vuoi definire” ribatté Hvitserk, senza scomporsi. “Ma non ho seguito solo voi, anzi, mi sono concentrato soprattutto sulle mosse di Heahmund. Lui ha detto a Lagertha di essere venuto a conoscenza di un piano dei nobili sassoni per detronizzare Re Alfred, ma non ha raccontato tutto: la verità è che lui sa benissimo chi sono questi nobili e anche che Aethelred è stato coinvolto.”

“Io non sono affatto stato coinvolto!” protestò il giovane Principe. “E’ vero, ho parlato con quei nobili e sono venuto a conoscenza dei loro piani, ma ho rifiutato di parteciparvi!”

“Non è questo che Heahmund dirà a tua madre” replicò Hvitserk, avvicinandosi al Principe. Sapeva che stava per dargli un grande dolore e, nonostante fossero stati sempre nemici, in fondo al cuore sentiva qualcosa che somigliava vagamente al dispiacere. “Il vescovo ha una spia tra quei nobili e io li ho sentiti parlare: Heahmund ha detto che rivelerà alla Regina i nomi dei cospiratori e le dirà che tu ne fai parte. Ovviamente, userà tutto il suo ascendente su di lei per convincerla a eliminarti.”

Aethelred sbarrò gli occhi, mentre emozioni contrastanti gli si agitavano dentro.

“Tu menti! Mia madre non lo farebbe mai!” esclamò.

“Davvero? Sei così sicuro di lei da mettere la tua vita nelle sue mani?” lo incalzò Hvitserk. Era calmo, gli parlava in tono tranquillizzante e quasi dispiaciuto e forse era proprio quello a spaventare di più il Principe. Gli parlava come se gli stesse dicendo… la verità. “Eppure è stata lei a convincerti a rinunciare al trono che ti spettava di diritto per far incoronare tuo fratello Alfred. Tu sai che lei ha sempre preferito tuo fratello a te. Pensi che non sarebbe capace di ucciderti se fosse certa che tu sei un pericolo per il suo amato figlio? E’ questo ciò che le farà credere Heahmund.”

“Mia madre non è una sciocca, non si lascerà ingannare dalle menzogne di quel falso vescovo!” protestò di nuovo Aethelred. Ma la sua furia disperata si scontrava con la pacatezza di Hvitserk, che aveva dalla sua la forza della verità.

“Forse no, tuttavia sa benissimo che, finché sarai in vita, sarai un pericolo per tuo fratello, che tu lo voglia o no. I nobili del Wessex vogliono te come sovrano e cospireranno per uccidere Alfred anche se tu non li appoggi” disse. “Tua madre sarà messa di fronte alla scelta più terribile: uccidere un figlio per salvarne un altro. Tu chi pensi che sceglierà?”

“Io… io non ti credo!” insisté Aethelred, ma sembrava che lo ripetesse per convincere se stesso e i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime.

Bjorn, Lagertha e gli altri, intanto, rimanevano in silenzio a guardare. Non si aspettavano quella mossa da parte di Hvitserk, ma dovevano ammettere che stava funzionando. Anche loro sapevano bene quanto fosse viscido e doppiogiochista il vescovo Heahmund (predicava tanto contro i pagani, però andava a letto con Lagertha, l’ipocrita… evidentemente si considerava al di sopra delle regole), e sapevano altrettanto bene che la Regina Judith non considerava i suoi figli allo stesso modo e che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggere Alfred, se lo avesse ritenuto in pericolo. Questo Lagertha lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro…

Si era fatta sera, ormai. Aethelred era loro prigioniero dalla notte precedente, eppure sembrava che, in poco tempo, Hvitserk avesse fatto molti più progressi con lui.

“Sentite, si è fatto tardi e credo che siamo tutti stanchi. Che ne dite di cenare e riposare?” propose Torvi.

La proposta fu accolta favorevolmente da tutti.

“Liberiamo le mani a Aethelred, in modo che possa mangiare con noi. Sono sicuro che non farà sciocchezze. Non è vero?” fece Hvitserk, rivolgendosi al giovane con un sorriso amichevole. Sembrava che se lo fosse _adottato_ o qualcosa del genere.

“Non gli converrebbe” commentò Bjorn, in tono _un po’ meno amichevole_.

Comunque, la cena si svolse senza incidenti e, in qualche momento, sembrava perfino che Aethelred facesse parte del gruppo da sempre. Lo stesso Principe, dentro di sé, si stupiva di come i vichinghi fossero molto meno selvaggi di quanto si aspettasse: lo avevano rapito, sì, ma non lo avevano picchiato né torturato, avevano parlato con lui e volevano il suo aiuto. Adesso, addirittura, lo facevano mangiare alla loro tavola come se fossero già alleati.

Aethelred era confuso: c’erano dei momenti in cui si sentiva più a suo agio lì con loro che alla reggia. I vichinghi volevano il suo aiuto, volevano che si alleasse con loro e che, con il suo esercito, li appoggiasse in un attacco contro chi aveva occupato la loro città. Parevano considerarlo un loro pari, un guerriero alla loro altezza. Dimostravano di apprezzare proprio quelle sue doti di combattente e condottiero che, al contrario, sua madre non aveva mai considerato.

E se quel giovane vichingo avesse avuto ragione? Se veramente sua madre… ma no, non era possibile.

Eppure lei non lo aveva mai amato quanto amava Alfred, lo sapeva bene. Era suo padre, Aethelwulf, che lo amava e lo faceva sentire apprezzato. Da quando era morto, Aethelred si era sentito così solo…

Paradossalmente, si sentiva molto più solo e incompreso alla reggia di quanto si sentisse quella sera, lì, in mezzo a coloro che aveva sempre considerato nemici, ma che parevano più cordiali e amichevoli di quelli che sarebbero dovuti essere i suoi familiari.

E se avesse accettato di aiutarli? In fondo anche suo fratello Alfred sembrava fidarsi di loro e aveva stipulato un accordo… forse era questa la strada giusta per mettere fine a quelle interminabili guerre?

Sempre più confuso e turbato, Aethelred lasciò che, dopo la cena, Hvitserk lo conducesse in una stanzetta sul retro dell’abitazione in cui avrebbe passato quella sua prima notte da prigioniero.

“Mi occuperò io di lui” aveva detto il giovane al fratello Ubbe e agli altri. “Lo controllerò, ma sono sicuro che non cercherà di scappare.”

Nella stanzetta c’era un giaciglio sul quale il Principe cercò di accomodarsi alla meno peggio, mentre Hvitserk si sedeva su uno sgabello poco distante, preparandosi a fare il cane da guardia.

“Dovrò tenerti d’occhio per tutta la notte o farai il bravo?” gli chiese scherzosamente.

“Non cercherò di scappare” rispose Aethelred. Sarebbe stato inutile, lo sapeva e, comunque, chissà, magari non ne aveva nemmeno tanta voglia.

“Senti, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto” riprese il giovane. “Su tua madre, intendo. Purtroppo, però, è la verità. Forse non sarebbe capace di ucciderti, va bene, ma lascerebbe che fosse qualcun altro a farlo, magari lo stesso Heahmund… e lui lo farebbe senza batter ciglio.”

Aethelred non rispose, ma il suo silenzio addolorato parlava per lui.

“Posso capire cosa provi, sai? Quando Ubbe ed io eravamo bambini, dopo la nascita di nostro fratello Ivar, nostra madre diventò sempre più fredda con noi, era tutta per lui, si occupava soltanto di lui. Un giorno rischiammo perfino di annegare perché lei ci aveva lasciati soli e noi ci eravamo allontanati” raccontò Hvitserk. “So che fa male, ma lo devi accettare.”

Il Principe continuò a rimanere in silenzio ma, stranamente, il dolore che aveva provato all’inizio sembrava diminuire a poco a poco. Era assurdo, eppure quella gente lo aveva fatto sentire… beh, _importante_. I vichinghi che lui aveva sempre disprezzato lo volevano dalla loro parte, avevano bisogno del suo esercito, apprezzavano il suo coraggio e la sua abilità nel combattere.

E poi quel giovane vichingo che gli parlava era così gentile…

“Perché mi racconti queste cose? Non mi conosci neanche e siamo sempre stati avversari. Chissà, magari ci siamo anche affrontati in combattimento” disse il Principe.

“No, altrimenti non saresti qui” scherzò Hvitserk. “Però io ti ho visto combattere, la prima volta che tuo padre ti ha portato con sé in battaglia, a York. Comunque, se accetti di aiutarci a riconquistare Kattegat non saremo più avversari, no? E’ giusto che impariamo a conoscerci. A proposito, io mi chiamo Hvitserk.”

Sì, era veramente gentile quel giovane vichingo. Sempre più assurdamente, Aethelred sembrò convincersi che il suo posto era davvero in mezzo a loro, con qualcuno che sapeva apprezzare ciò che lui era e che non lo rimproverava per _doti e capacità che non possedeva_. Se avesse accettato l’accordo con i vichinghi nessuno lo avrebbe fatto più sentire sbagliato, nessuno gli avrebbe detto cosa doveva pensare o come doveva essere.

“Forse farei meglio a scrivermelo…” si lasciò scappare il Principe, stupito lui per primo dalla battuta.

Hvitserk rise.

“Sei pure spiritoso, eh? Allora credo che ti farebbe bene rimanere con noi e aiutarci così come ti abbiamo chiesto!” disse, divertito.

E, per qualche inspiegabile ragione, Aethelred iniziava a essere d’accordo con lui.

**FINE**


End file.
